La hoguera
by sofineph
Summary: Se sentaron mirando el fuego y el mar. El sonido de las olas llegando a la arena y el viento chocando con algunas palmeras cercanas relajaba hasta tal punto que Naruto creyó que se acabaría durmiendo. Hinata sin embargo seguía bien despierta.


"Creo que vamos a necesitar más leña"

"¿Seguro? ¿No se nos irá de las manos, Naruto-kun?" Preguntó Hinata preocupada.

"Naaa, tranquila Hinata, lo tengo todo controlado" Decía Naruto con el dedo pulgar levantado y sonriendo.

Naruto apareció el día anterior emocionado y gritando a los cuatro vientos que llevaría a Hinata a una cita y que sería genial. Hinata no podía estar más nerviosa y contenta, pero parte de esa emoción se esfumó cuando Naruto la llevó a la playa. Ir a la playa habría sido muy romántico y bonito si no fuese porque por la noche y en primavera la playa puede ser fácilmente comparable con el Polo Norte. Y ese es el motivo por el cual llevaban 20 minutos intentando encender una hoguera, buscando madera o papel o lo que fuese. Todo muy romántico.

Después de un cierto tiempo consiguieron encender una pequeña hoguera en esa desierta playa. Se sentaron mirando el fuego y el mar. El sonido de las olas llegando a la arena y el viento chocando con algunas palmeras cercanas relajaba hasta tal punto que Naruto creyó que se acabaría durmiendo. Hinata sin embargo seguía bien despierta, aun después de llevar unos meses saliendo con el rubio, estar a su lado le hacía encontrarse siempre alerta. Naruto se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba la chica y decidió iniciar una conversación.

"¿Has visto que bien se ven las estrellas desde aquí?" dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Hinata al principio se tensó más pero consiguió controlarse y relajarse.

"Si, desde la aldea no se ven tantas" dijo Hinata concentrándose en no parecer muy nerviosa.

Volvió el silencio. A Naruto no le gustaba estar en silencio. Él era hiperactivo, hablador, nervioso, activo y el silencio le estaba asustando. A lo mejor no había sido buena idea llevar a Hinata a la playa. Ahí estaban los dos solos y nada a la vista de lo que se pudiese sacar un tema de conversación, solo las estrellas.

"¿Te gusta esto? Digo, haberte traído aquí." Pregunto Naruto, ahora era él el que se empezaba a poner nervioso.

"Claro, Naruto-kun" Le respondió Hinata poniéndose colorada y sonriéndole. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Emmm claro"

"La cita en la playa es cosa de Sakura, ¿no?" preguntó Hinata.

A Naruto enseguida le dio un bajón. Era verdad que Sakura le había cogido por banda y le había dicho que ya era hora de que se currase más su relación con Hinata y dejase de llevarla a comer al Ichiraku.

"Si, bueno…" Naruto empezó a frotarse la parte de atrás de la nuca. "Es que verás, Sakura-chan me dijo que a las chicas no os gusta que os llevemos siempre al mismo sitio y tener una rutina de citas. Yo no lo sabía, es que soy nuevo en esto y nunca me he tenido que preocupar por estas cosas. Pero de verdad quiero que esto, lo nuestro, salga bien porque te quiero pero empiezo a pensar que igual no ha sido buena idea ve-"

Hinata le cortó cuando se abrazó a él y enterró la cara en su pecho.

"Gracias, Naruto-kun" dijo mientras se le subían el pulso y los colores. "Es perfecto"

Naruto solo pudo darle un beso en la frente y acariciarle el pelo. Empezó a gustarle el silencio, pero solo cuando la tenía cerca.

_"__Gracias Sakura"_ pensó Hinata.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yo también quiero una cita en la playa ¬¬

Bueno, un Naruhina. La verdad es que tenía ganas de publicar algo de estos dos. Nunca han sido de mis parejas favoritas pero hay que reconocer que tienen su encanto. Y por Dios, quiero ver la dichosa película de una vez.

Lo tengo puesto en mi perfil, pero lo vuelvo a decir: si queréis que haga algún one-shot de un personaje en particular o una pareja o de lo que sea solo tenéis que ponérmelo en un mensaje o review. Y si tenéis suerte y me visita la musa, lo tendríais muy prontito ;P


End file.
